Poison Darts
|attribute = |released = 14.1.0 |rateoffire = 70 |capacity = 15 |mobility = 85 |cost = 585 |theme = Prehistoric themed |Level required = 34}} The Poison Darts is a Special weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Appearance The weapon takes the appearance of a wood blowgun. It has a brown tube with green plant matter (possibly leaves) surrounding the tube, and three feathers (orange, purple, and blue) at the front of the tube. When fired, it launches a dart that will poison and slow down enemies when hit. Strategy This weapon deals a very high amount of damage, has a low fire rate, a medium accuracy, good ammo capacity and high mobility. Tips * The poison can be used to weaken enemies. This can be combined with a fast firing weapon from the Primary section to finish poisoned enemies off. * It offers high mobility, making it effective when strafing around enemies and traversing long distances. The mobility is the same as the Elder Force Saber. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * This weapon is best used in medium ranges. Due to the lack of a scope, and the low fire-rate, the dart blower is best used with some distance between yourself and others. * Aim carefully, or you will not hit opponents, giving opponents an advantage as the weapon needs time to fire again. * This weapon can kill in 2-3 body shots, and kill in 1-2 headshots. It's possible to kill with just one shot, using the poison ability. * It's optimal to stay behind cover and peek out to shoot a dart, then go back under. The poison is very effective combined with the high damage. * Watch your capacity; it's easy to waste the ammo. * It is best if you drop down from a tall place on the map and shoot at someone on the ground. * You can 3 Category Spam this weapon if you have the right pattern as of the 16.6 update, because the weapon doesn't have delay with most guns. * Keep your crosshair on the enemy's head while firing, as there's a delay before firing. Counters * Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. * When hit, retreat back to cover until the Slow Down Targets attribute expires. * Constantly try strafing; the fire-rate of the weapon, the decently low accuracy, and the low AOE makes it hard for your opponent to hit you. Keep in mind that as soon as one of the darts hits you, you'll be severely damaged, and slowed down. * Shotguns and areas damage weapons can decimate its users. * Engage its users in a long range attack so he will have a hard time hitting you. Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Pirates! Equipment Setups Use this in combination with either a fast firing Primary or Backup weapon or a high damaging weapon such as a Sniper. Poison the enemy first then finish them off while they are immobilised. * This weapon is mostly a backup weapon or a "chip" weapon. It should mainly be used to weaken enemies or to finish off weakened opponents, therefore, a good primary and a sniper or a heavy should be able to cover this weapon's weak spots. Changelog 14.1.0 Initial release 15.1.0 The weapon is buffed to the point of being able to one shot someone Trivia * Despite taking the appearance of a blowgun, the user does not actually blow into the back part of the tube. Instead, the dart launches when firing and the user loads another one in. * During the 15.1.0 update, this weapon was buffed to the point where it can almost one shot someone. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Poison Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Epic